


When The Snow Is Falling Down

by Lord_Gao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Kudos: 2





	When The Snow Is Falling Down

补魔啥的我瞎掰的

凌晨一点，雪下得深了，街上斑驳的脚印渐渐浅了，偏僻角落的战斗痕迹也逐渐被掩埋，鲜红的血滴落到了雪里，被纷纷扬扬的大雪覆盖。  
黑发男人半扶着一个银发男人闯进一个废弃的酒店。黑发男人手臂上有着繁复的纹身，微卷的发下是一张轮廓深邃而苍白无比的脸，一路上，脚底黏着着滴滴答答，和着雪水的血——来自那个半昏迷的男人。  
V将男人放到房间的沙发上，扯了床单为他做了简易的包扎，但血流得太多，他身上的魔力已经微乎其微。这个下雪的深夜，V一时找不到可以补充魔力的药剂，再下去，这个叫但丁的男人会死。  
“需要魔力。”V喃喃道，他有条不紊地将壁炉点燃，下定了决心似的冲出了房间。  
但丁依旧昏迷着，让他的脸显出不正常的嫣红，死神正漫步在他的床头，可是但丁是这样命硬的人，这样濒死的情况已有许多回，硬到让V厌烦的程度。

大约过了不到半个小时，V回来了，与他一起进到房间的是一位着丝绸睡衣的金发少女。可以很容易看出她从事特殊行业，这让她的身躯妖艳动人。  
V的声音很冷：“去，温暖他。”  
少女是被掳来的，她在这个行当里还没多久，她本来还因为这次的客人格外出色的体格和容貌而暗暗欣喜，就被不解风情的客人给扛到了不认识的房间，面对着——一个将死的男人。虽然这个新客人长得很帅，但快死的人，硬得起来吗？  
“他没死，”V似乎意识到了少女的顾虑，语气放缓了些，“我倒希望他就这么死了，但还不是时候。”  
少女微微点了点头，她上前去，脱下男人的裤子，娴熟地就那处抚慰了起来。但丁的性器颜色浅淡，但分量很足，少女伸出舌头含弄起来，没办法完全塞进去，她的口水沿着逐渐半硬的肉棒流了下来。一不小心，肉棒离开了嘴巴，龟头饱满通红，点在少女的唇边，她捧着它，更加卖力地抚弄着。即便在昏迷的情况下，但丁的性器还是充血挺立了起来。  
V在一边等着，手杖放在壁炉边，他本来是想看书，他应该去看书的，可今天不大一样，兴许是壁炉融化雪水的声音太吵闹还是陌生女郎与但丁的性爱过于沉默的缘故，他有些走神。  
这头的少女熟练地脱下蕾丝内裤，她纤长的手指在裙底捅了两下，她半眯着眼，抚慰着自己，发出暧昧的呻吟声。她觉察到V的视线，下面变得更湿了，善于吞吐的肉穴已经动情地缠上了自己的手指，她抽出手指，舔了舔发着微光的湿液。  
“我会碰到他的伤口……”少女轻张红唇，抬起下巴道，“可能会把他弄伤。”  
V歪了歪脑袋，不明白少女的意思。  
“你，抱着我……”少女认真地说，她舔了舔嘴唇，“帮帮我。”

V顿了顿，他走了过去，在少女的示意下从后面拥住了她，少女握着他的手往自己身下抚摸，他摸到她丰满的乳和滑腻的腰肢，还有底下的泥泞。  
“这里……”少女发出魅惑的声音，眼睛半眯着，就这样吞没了V的手指。  
V的神色没有半点波动，他的手指稍微抽插了一会儿，便垂下眸子：“好了。”  
“抱着我，然后对着他……”少女咬了咬嘴唇，“你明白的吧。”  
V没有说话，他从后面用手掰开少女的腿，将那已经湿润的小穴对准但丁充血发胀的阴茎，不由分说地按了下去。以他的角度倒是看不清楚，但那处媚人的阴影沉了下去，但丁的阴茎已经看不见了，被少女柔软的身体给包裹了进去，他知道那有多火热柔软。  
少女的脸上露出愉悦忍耐的神情，但丁的肉棒又粗又硬，几乎将她填满了，她舒服得脚趾都蜷缩了起来。没等她好好体会被充满的快感，V已经抱住了她，将她略微抱起，不轻不重地放了下去。  
V将这件事做得一丝不苟，甚至神色也不变。少女的肉穴噗嗤噗嗤地咬住了但丁的阴茎，在火光下，交合处流溢出了湿润的液体，反而更显出几分情色。  
少女握住了但丁的手，让那双带着薄茧的手指抚弄自己发痒的双乳，乳头被薄茧碾过，变得通红肿胀，她微微吐着气，但丁仍然紧紧闭着眼，她想吻住他苍白的唇，可V握着她的腰，她只能随着他的动作起伏着。  
“……呜……哈……啊……”也许是这样被抱着进入增加了少女难得的羞耻感，少女的手抵着但丁没有受伤的地方，颤抖着高潮了，但液体没有从交合处流出来，只在她抬起屁股时看到些微的水光。  
“他还没有好。”V冷酷地动作着，并没有因为少女的高潮放慢了步调，甚至和之前一模一样。刚刚高潮过还是剧烈收缩的花穴根本经不住这样的顶撞，她呜咽着哭喊着，仍然被毫不留情地进入，滚烫的肉棒在黏糊湿软的肉穴里冲撞着，疯狂的快感让敏感的少女很快又高潮了一次，而这次但丁也在她体内射精了。来得匆忙，甚至没有带安全套，少女瞪大了眼睛，她发觉自己里面被灌满了，子宫被一个陌生男人的精液给侵占了。  
兴许是错觉，少女觉察到身下男人苍白的神色变好了些。她莫名其妙对这个昏迷的男人产生了温柔的怜惜，手指轻柔地拂过男人深邃到英俊的脸庞，俯下身子，在他唇角上留下一个吻。

“还没结束。”V说。  
依旧是这个姿势，和过于纤弱的外表不同，V的体力出乎意料的好，很轻易又把少女抱起来，继续用少女的肉穴满足着但丁的肉棒。  
“等等……他还没硬呢？”少女抬起屁股，在那蛰伏的肉棒上磨蹭着。阴唇被磨得肿胀湿润的同时，男人的肉棒也重新挺立了起来。  
“我来吧。”当V重新抱起她时，少女挣脱开V的手，“我可以的。”  
V没同意，他依旧拥着娇小的少女，将她按住，熟悉肉棒的肉穴欢欣雀跃地吞入了给它带来极乐的东西。少女微颤着睫毛，红唇下意识就吐露出了甜腻的呻吟。  
“好舒服……”她总是这么叫，这次也不例外，只是V似乎不喜欢她的吵闹，咬住了她的唇——那绝不是一个吻，只是咬罢了，血从少女的唇上流下。她露出极艳的笑意，引导着V吻上她的唇。V的味道干净得不像是个人，少女很怀疑这可能是他的初次。  
V只是轻轻地吮吸了一下她的唇，淡漠地命令道：“别浪费，给他喝。”  
少女点了点头，她已经挣脱了V的钳制，她将腿分开，伏在但丁的身上，用自己的血将他苍白的唇变得艳红。身下饥饿的肉洞也一吸一吸地吞下那肿胀的巨物，她不断地呻吟，上下动作，吻上他的唇，他的喉结，他的伤口。  
近距离之下，她见着他的伤口在肉眼可见的速度下开始愈合，那鲜嫩的血液让她全身都激动了起来。她的口舌含上胸口那道最为严重的撕裂伤口，舌头舔弄着，搅弄着湿软的血肉，仿佛是另外一场交合。  
V没有阻止，这也是补魔的一种方式，少女作为魔力稀薄的一方注定要为但丁所用，他拿起了一边的书，听着男人与女人的交合声，在心里念起了那些诗。他可以完全浸入他的世界，不理会周遭暧昧的情事了。

少女舒服地喟叹着，许久没有这样的酣畅淋漓的完全由她阻挡的性爱。其他客人只是为了自己快乐，并不会考虑她的快感。而如今，只要她想，男人的肉棒就会研磨着她最舒服的地方，可以抵在花心，也可以完全按照喜好抽插着自己，慢吞吞的也可以，疾风暴雨的也可以，都随她喜欢，而男人的体力和阴茎的形状都让她十分满意，她盯着男人俊美的容颜，在心里叹息着不能与清醒的他一起快乐。  
少女埋在了但丁受伤的胸口，她听到了但丁的心跳声，真好听，她从胸口那道伤口吻下去，手指也塞入那处泥泞的伤口，如果再深一点也许就能碰到他的心脏了吧。这样的幻想让少女呼吸粗重了起来，与之同时，男人的身体忽然往上一动，将肉棒抵到了她体内最深的宫口处，她稍稍挣动了一下，让人战栗的快感从身体深处传来，让她毫无预兆地高潮了，而男人也抖动着阴茎，将精液挥洒在她的子宫里。  
“我……”少女半睁开眼，意识到了刚刚那一下上冲的动作，她看到了一双深沉而迷茫的眼睛，眨了一眼又闭上了。男人没有完全清醒，但是他快要清醒了，他发出了含糊的声音，低哑的，在喉咙里的。  
少女更卖力了，男人做着若有若无的回应，这让少女的心头升起了不该有的快感，比生理上的更甚。

但丁只觉得在睡梦里，感到了前所未有的快乐，和他年轻时做过的那些成人指定的梦一样，有一位美艳的尤物在梦中与他苟合，于是他当然毫不客气，将阴茎塞入那神秘的幽处，大手也抚弄上那丰满的圆润，手指间夹着乳头，将它拉得又红又肿，让那对大到恼人的乳房也被拉扯出淫荡的形状。他还含住了某一侧的乳头，让怀中的女人呜咽着绞紧了他的肉棒。男人在这方面总是无师自通。  
原本演着独角戏的少女忽然觉察到了这场性爱有了不同，男人主动地回应了起来，在她的腰肢没有力气的时候。一双有力的手握住了少女的腰，是一直昏迷着的男人。他舔上自己的乳房，从侧边一直含弄到最高点，然后他似乎还不满意，将脸埋在那对迷人的乳房中间，试图用一张嘴就含住两颗。少女几乎是害羞了起来，她可以在男人昏迷时做出更下流更淫荡的动作，但男人主动却又不一样了。  
男人似乎并不满意这样的姿势，在她体内又射了一次之后，拥着她调转了一个姿势。少女敲着雪白丰满的屁股迎接着男人凶狠的冲撞，乳波挤压着男人的手臂，他似乎迷恋乳头从他手间拂过的快感，不断地撩动拍打着那对怎么看都显得巨大的双乳。  
从背后来了一次之后，男人清醒得多了一些，他甚至能说一些话了，粗重的喘息之外是一些“把腿打开”，“太紧了”之类的话——但丁以为自己是在梦里，在梦里便不要紧，他几乎是下流地命令着怀中的女人用手指打开花穴迎接着他的侵占。  
少女仰着头，手指撑开被摩擦得肿胀了一倍的花穴，露出那艳红的湿缝，用盈满泪水的眼睛盯着眸色沉沉的男人，男人挺立的阴茎就在那肉缝前，一挺身就可以进入。男人也这么做了，少女拥着他，将自己撞向了他。  
她咬着他的肩膀，短短的指甲也抓着他的肩背，将他背上刚愈合的伤口重新翻开。  
她想要他主动吻一下她，但是男人只顾着在她体内发泄欲望，他不自主地汲取着那稀薄的魔力，甚至越做越猛了起来，因为被摩擦了太多次，又高潮了许多次，花穴几乎要被插得干涸了，但是很快，熟于情事的身体又可耻的有了反应，阴唇肿胀得不行，液体还是从她的体内涌出，润滑着交合的地方。  
“你叫……什么名字？”少女在男人的耳边轻轻问道，“我叫Lisa。”  
那自然是化名。  
是的，少女甚至还不知道他的名字，只记得他阴茎的形状，还有手指的茧，还有唇角弧度，身上几处大的伤口，手掌上也有着旧日的疤痕，记得他精液的味道和自己的子宫被他灌满时的感觉。  
男人的眸色低沉，盯着少女，他理解不了语言，他只能理解本能。他什么都看不清，魔力的流失让他循着稀薄的魔力做本能的动作，他坠在一个纷迭的桃色幻象里，在那个幻象里，他想要吞噬面前的少女，从各种意义上。  
源源不断的魔力让男人胸口的伤口不断痊愈，少女忍不住将伤口弄得更深，用舌头和牙齿玩弄着他的伤口，又流出深色的血来，唇上全是猩红。她想将时间拉得更长，可以让这场温存来得更久，可她逐渐没有了力气，埋在了男人的怀里，沉沉睡去。  
“麻烦你了。”黑暗中，少女听到冰冷的声音，是那个黑发男人，在他俯身下来抱住她之前，她勾住他的脖子，手指点在他的心口上，然后吻住了他的唇。  
“你叫……什么？……名字？”她又问。她也不知道自己想问谁的，是那个和自己交合的男人，还是这个将她带到这里的男人。  
V稍稍地愣住了，但这不妨碍他把少女送回几个街区之外的出租屋里，他将被蹂躏得分外娇艳的少女放回到了床上，便转身离去。从头到尾，不发一语。  
这位可怜的少女在夜晚一点后被掳走，到了六点被送回去，如此过了三天。到了第四天的夜晚，特意打开的窗口，已经没有一位带着手杖的英俊男人进来了，她独自醒到天亮。而她从始至终，也只是做了一场艳色的梦。

几乎要死去的但丁这回也没有死去，他是一个分外顽强的人，死神都讨厌他，甚至或许根本敌不过他，但丁在受了重伤后的第五天醒来，他以为是自己天赋异禀，不过睡了一觉，最为严重的胸口的致命伤也好得七七八八了。只是总觉得这几天发生了什么，身上有着一股他不熟悉的甜腻味道。V也懒得和他说他是因为那位陌生妓女的魔力供给才醒来。他觉得他们这一辈子应该都不会再见到她。  
而事与愿违，半年后的初夏，日光明媚，一位形容憔悴的少女来到了他们的面前，她的手指间还夹着香烟。  
但丁讨厌香烟的味道。  
但他又给了她一盒吃掉了一块的披萨，新来的外送人员还记不得他的喜好，那盒披萨里有着他最讨厌的黑橄榄，正好借机处理掉。  
他完全认不出她是谁，少女看了他好一会儿才笑出了声。她接过了那盒披萨，对他道谢，他耸了耸肩。  
少女没有离开，她看向一边在看书的维吉尔，维吉尔在日光下就像一抹影子。  
“没事就别在这里闲逛。”维吉尔甚至没有抬起一眼，他说，“你就没什么其他事可做了吗？”  
少女微笑着，她的笑容更加灿烂，她望向一边的银发男人，他气色很好，笑容也很迷人。原来他的眼睛不是黑色，他睁开眼睛时很好看，他的嘴唇如果不是被她咬住时是这样的，她不知道他的名字。  
“那本书很有趣。”少女将一块已经冷掉的披萨塞进了嘴里，边缘冷硬，奶酪油腻，她恶狠狠地嚼着。  
维吉尔看了她一眼，觉得奇怪，他不认识面前的人：“还不赖。”  
少女转身离去，她吃下了整盒披萨，她也不知道胃不好的自己是怎么吃下这么油腻的东西的，到了拐角，她看不到他们了，她才忍不住，将它们全都吐了出来。

终


End file.
